Life
by Asj Johnson
Summary: The musings of a new homunculus. Excerpt: The first thing I clearly remember is hearing music. A beautiful but melancholy song that resonated through the halls.
1. 1

Don't own original anime FMA, not sure how much of this character I own.

* * *

The first thing I clearly remember is hearing music. A beautiful but melancholy song that resonated through the halls. I opened my eyes and saw a woman, smiling and holding out Red Stones. I took them and ate greedily. She said it wouldn't be long now.

As the days passed, she told me stories of ones who had come before me, all gone now. Sisters and brothers who had been murdered brutally. She must have seen something in my eyes during those narratives, because she named me Wrath. From her retellings, my namesake sounded like a confused child, but he had a special gift and strong family ties.

I soon learned she wasn't well. She seemed ashamed for me to see, and felt bitterly of herself because she was in that condition. She told me she needed a special stone, and told me not to worry about it.

--End Chapter--

I was inspired by The Spirit Alchemist's fanfic "Shattered Reflections" - I wasn't going to make a fanfic about a homunculus (because for one, I have tons of stuff I haven't finished yet) but last night in bed, I thought of that fanfic, then I started thinking of a character I've made awhile ago (if you can count it as _making_ since they're in the show in a way). This time, I actually went and got a notebook and wrote down some of the things I thought of (and even though I couldn't see where I was writing, it turned out very readable).  
I think I have four "chapters" already. Not sure how many they'll be. I was going to make them longer, but they want to be short... I guess it's just how Wrath thinks. Um... I think my author note is as big as the chapter.


	2. 2

She spent the days teaching me alchemy. She gave me a life and it was my unspoken duty to repay her.

All is one, one is all. The serpent that bites it's own tale. An ending is also a beginning - no matter how much I thought, I couldn't prove that wrong. Every event causes something else to happen. My past life had ended and I was born.

I didn't spend much time thinking on who I had been. I was mildly curious, but it didn't seem relevant. Dante was my family now, as well as my fallen siblings. All I knew was that I had been abandoned by whomever supposedly cared for me once upon a time, and Dante had taken pity on me.

She explained how a few of my past life's semantic and implicit memories were now mine, which was why I knew how to talk and could recall general facts, while the personal, episodic, memories were connected more strongly to a human's soul and generally stayed with that soul.

She told me there was a way to receive a soul. To become human. But I didn't want to be human.

--End Chapter--

Hmm... I thought I'd of posted this sooner. I guess I got discouraged by lack of reviews... Too short, probably, but it just doesn't want to be long...


	3. 3

When I was strong enough, I began to take walks in the city. I liked going on these walks at night, when it was quieter and cool dampness hung in the air - perhaps it was in my nature to embrace the dark.

No one ever noticed I was different on these outings. But I still felt self-conscious. Different. Alienated from the world of human beings.

It was during one of those walks that I discovered my talent. It wasn't physical like most of my siblings' talents. I couldn't manipulate my body like Sloth, Envy, my namesake, or Greed. Since I didn't have a way to make a weapon like the Ultimate Lance had, I began carrying a blade with me, and since I couldn't change shape, I tried not to draw attention to myself.

Because I felt at a disadvantage, even with the ability to heal, I asked Dante to train me in fighting techniques. I already knew how to fight somewhat well, it being one of those implicit traces, but I also knew I could be better.

The Ultimate Eye's seemed the closest to my talent, albeit different.

It was undetectable and so I could use it on anyone at any time - but I never used it on Dante, and had a feeling it wouldn't work if I tried.

---

Hmm... How many people's looking at this? The Story Traffic must be wrong... Also, I'm curious as to how obvious/not obvious it is as to who Wrath is- or was, I should say. Probably can't tell, though. I've been trying to keep it ambiguous. Perhaps there'll begin to be clues, though.


	4. 4

My eyes are a light red-violet.

I've wondered if that hue has a meaning. According to Dante, all homunculi have eyes that are some shade of violet, ranging from a deep indigo to a reddish hue. Pride's were light blue, with only a trace of violet, while Lust's were close to mine, but darker.

Humans don't have violet eyes.

I've seen humans with shades of blue and green, even red or yellow, and almost anything in between, but none I've ran into have eyes like mine or my siblings.

The humans usually don't notice my eyes. I don't know why.


	5. 5

Why do humans have the ability of alchemy? They're weak; pathetic; murderers and abandoners of homunculi; discriminators.

I had killed people for the pleasure of it. The race doesn't deserve to exist.

They create us miserable beings and leave us without a second thought.

And most hated of all humans, the two who are responsible for most of my siblings' deaths, are the same two who are world renown for their alchemy.

Even though I know how evil humans are, I can't help but...

Why must I torment myself? At once, I'm jealous of those alchemy-doers who I must work with constantly. Who don't know a fifth as much as I do about alchemy. I'm angry at them. I'm appalled by them. I hate to be around them. And, I wish I was one.

--End Chapter--

I forgot about this little fic. ^_^" Next chapter's nicer, by the way - he talks about someone he loves.


End file.
